Génesis
by Core chocolate
Summary: ...y de nuevo esa voz que se alza sobre todo, y ella imagina que atraviesa incluso los muros, y se siente bien, plena, como si de repente su corazón ya no estuviera vacío y todo, absolutamente todo, comenzara ahí, en ese momento... Porque él era eso, una cuchilla que podía traspasar la carne, los huesos, llegar tan hondo hasta tocar el alma, su alma.


Por ti, porque siempre estarás en mi corazón.

 _Hellsing_ pertenece a Kouta Hirano y yo escribí esto (no sé ni cómo lo hice) con fines recreativos. Este fic participa en el reto _"Día del padre"_ del foro _"La Mansión Hellsing"._

No hay mucho que advertir, sólo espero que disfruten la lectura, porque yo disfruté escribiendo, aunque me haya costado unas cuantas neuronas (tal vez no lo parezca) y una punzada en el músculo cardíaco.

* * *

 **Génesis**

..

 _"...formó al hombre con polvo de la tierra, y sopló en sus narices aliento de vida, y existió el hombre con aliento y vida."_

 _Génesis, II, 7_

..

Antes de eso, nada, excepto el sabor de pan dulce remojado en leche fría, mezclándose con el penetrante olor de un cigarrillo que se quema, como su memoria, sumida en una bruma muy densa. Después de eso, el inicio de todos sus recuerdos: las paredes blancas de la dirección del orfanato (blanco de una pureza que marea y la abandona en algo que no sabe si es sueño o pesadilla), la voz chillona de la monja a sus espaldas, el ceño del sacerdote que se encuentra sentado al frente suyo y que la observa detenidamente, y luego, el resto de sus días. Colores, imágenes, sonidos, voces, aromas, esencias..., la risa silenciosa de una niña a su lado, las palabras necias de un niño unos asientos más adelante, su voz... la voz de ese hombre, gruesa, severa, pero, no obstante, amable; una amabilidad que le hace dudar si está ahí, en un aula atestada de chiquillos ruidosos, en un lugar un tanto irreal, porque no tiene más a donde ir. Y el domingo siguiente, el primero de su vida en ese sitio, el olor a incienso y a cera, a madera de los bancos de la iglesia, a flores recién cortadas por la mañana y que adornan el altar, y la luz colándose a través de los cristales multicolores de los ventanales, mientras los rezos se oyen quedo, quedito, sin fuerza, y de nuevo esa voz que se alza sobre todo, surge en el púlpito y se extiende hasta el atrio, y ella imagina que atraviesa incluso los muros del orfanato, y se siente bien, plena, como si de repente su corazón ya no estuviera vacío y todo, absolutamente todo, comenzara ahí, en ese momento. Ahora puede decir que ese fue el principio, el origen de la vida, de su existencia, y él, su creador.

¿Sus padres? ¿Existieron? No sabe, no lo recuerda, no le interesa... Nunca le dijeron qué pasó con ellos, nunca preguntó, y tampoco sufrió por eso. Su mente infantil jamás alcanzó a entender la importancia de tener un pasado, pero tampoco de tener un futuro, sólo el presente, ese presente que en cierto modo se volvió colorido y activo a partir de su llegada a ese sitio. Porque su vida dejó de tener solamente adjetivos, para colmarse de verbos: orar, jugar, reír, llorar, estudiar, dormir, crecer, amar, odiar, matar..., sobrevivir.

¿Sus primeros pasos? Quizá empezaron en el patio de juegos, con las miradas curiosas y los cuchicheos de los demás niños cuando fue presentada, y culminaron en el dormitorio cuando se sentó en el colchón de la cama que le fue asignada y sintió las sábanas limpias y de un olor dulzón. A partir de ahí, su inserción lenta y un poco desconfiada en la cotidianidad del hospicio: las mañanas atareadas por las clases; las tardes, piadosas por los rezos; juegos ocasionales, porque no era muy sociable; el desayuno, con su perenne plato de avena y leche; la comida insípida que las monjas preparaban, o las reprimendas que se ganaba por no obedecerlas; los baños de agua fresca en los días calurosos; las tazas de chocolate caliente que la madre superiora preparaba en los días fríos y, a veces, en los días de tormenta para calmar el temor de los pequeños por los ensordecedores truenos. Los días de misa, en que el párroco pronunciaba con una expresión adormilada los sermones, pero en algunas ocasiones - ocasiones especiales para ella - él asistía y su voz llenaba todos los rincones de ese viejo edificio con vitalidad, con fuerza, con determinación; le parecía que, como dagas, sus palabras se clavaban en su piel y llegaban muy profundo. Años después se enteró de los sobrenombres que le atribuían y pensó que uno de ellos le quedaba a la perfección, _B_ _ayoneta_ , y no sólo por referirse a su técnica de pelea, sino porque él era eso, una cuchilla que podía traspasar la carne, los huesos, llegar tan hondo hasta tocar el alma, su alma:

 _..._

 _Recuerda las primeras palabras que cruzó con él, la primera conversación que tuvieron. Y también recuerda la primera vez (y quizá la única, porque su inocencia y compasión murieron hace tiempo, quizá antes de sostener una arma y hacer el primero de innumerables disparos) que tomó una mano en señal de apoyo y secó unas lágrimas como consuelo._

 _Fue una noche cualquiera cuando escuchó unos sollozos que_ _provenían de la cama de abajo de su litera. Tenía poco ahí, en el orfanato, cerca de un par de meses, y aún no se relacionaba con muchas personas, ni siquiera con su compañera, esa niña extranjera (ella también lo era) de cabello negro y piel clara, que se presentaba siempre por su apellido (una costumbre que no entendía). Bajó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Se quedó observando un buen rato la agitación de la otra niña, hasta que ésta despertó sobresaltada debido a la pesadilla que tenía. Ella se incorporó inmediatamente y volvió a su litera, sin decir palabra alguna. Eso se repitió por varias noches, hasta que un día ella decidió hablar con alguien y ese resultó ser él._

 _\- Quiero pedirte algo, Heinkel - él le respondió después de escuchar su relato. Cuando ella escuchó su nombre viniendo de él una sensación extraña se apoderó de su corazón, algo tan cálido e intenso, que sin saber por qué sonrió._

 _\- Sí - contestó lento._

 _\- Cuida de tu compañera, ambas deben cuidar la una de la otra. Yumiko será a partir de ahora tu hermana, debes apoyarla._

 _..._

 _\- Sabes que eso estuvo mal, ¿verdad?, Heikel - el sacerdote la sorprendió en su escondite improvisado bajo las escaleras del sótano. Estaba enojada y confundida, pero aun así respondió moviendo la cabeza lentamente, como siempre lo hacía cuando él la reprendía. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - escuchó que él dijo, y de repente se llenó de seguridad, pero también de temor._

 _\- No lo sé - dijo con un puchero que no lo era, pues ya no se consideraba una niña pequeña. - No quiero irme de aquí._

 _\- ¿No quieres tener una familia? - y es que había arruinado su oportunidad de ser adoptada al comportarse grosera con la familia que visitó el orfanato ese día._

 _\- No los necesito - sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta y sus ojos se humedecían. - Ustedes son mi familia... Yumiko es mi hermana y tú, mi padre. No quiero más - guardó silencio en espera de la respuesta del hombre, en espera de lo que fuera excepto su risa. ¿Él reía? Sí, y le parecía tan etéreo y sonoro, y molesto, porque entre cada pequeña fracción de risa, ella se elevaba y caía, sufría y se alegraba, todo al mismo tiempo, porque lo entendía y no, porque en el fondo sabía que lo que había dicho era infantil, y, no obstante, una parte de sí misma deseaba creer que era posible._

 _\- Soy un siervo de Dios y un soldado de Iscariote, un pecador - él afirmó cuando su risa cesó._

 _\- Entonces yo seré como tú - ella se apresuró a decir sin haber entendido del todo a qué se refería él con todos esos apelativos. ¿Por qué mencionaba al traidor? ¿Por qué se llamaba pecador? No, seguramente se había equivocado, porque él era bueno, justo, recto, afectuoso, y ella sería como él, algún día... incluso si eso implicara ser llamada traidora._

 _..._

 _Ella tenía trece años cuando la descubrió fumando. Se había ofrecido a quemar la hojarasca del jardín, pues a ojos de las religiosas era una niña un poco rebelde, pero responsable. Mientras la basura ardía en el lugar más alejado del parque, se escondió tras un frondoso árbol y encendió uno de los cigarrillos que había robado de la habitación de una de las monjas, una ya entrada en años y que tenía mal carácter. Las caladas iniciales le resultaron asquerosas y difíciles, pues en más de una ocasión casi se ahogó con el humo que no expulsaba rápido, pero al poco rato sus pulmones se acostumbraron y su "técnica" mejoró. Iba a encender el segundo pitillo, cuando una mano grande y pesada se recargó en su hombro, asustándole al punto de pegar un brinco y tirar todo de sus manos, sin la posibilidad de esconderlo._

 _\- ¿Son los cigarrillos de la hermana Agnese? - el hombre preguntó con una seriedad que le asustó._

 _Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y sólo atinó a mover la cabeza en señal afirmativa. Estaba perdida, muerta y enterrada; definitivamente no saldría de esa tan fácil. Pasó un trago de saliva y levantó la mirada para ver el rostro del hombre._

 _\- ¿Cuál es el séptimo mandamiento?_

 _\- No robarás - volvió a bajar la cabeza, avergonzada. No era necesario nada más que la voz grave y la expresión adusta del sacerdote para arrepentirse de su pecado, porque ella sabía que pecaba y que, si era descubierta, aceptaría su penitencia con resignación, sobre todo, si venía de parte de él._

 _\- Aunque ese es un vicio muy dañino, la hermana Agnese ya es un adulto que sabe lo que hace y a qué se condena._

 _\- Ya no soy una niña - murmuró._

 _\- Pero ignoras muchas cosas, por eso ayudarás en las labores de limpieza durante dos meses antes y después de clases, además de que confesarás tus pecados y harás acto de contrición. Y lo más importante, debes prometer que jamás en tu vida volverás a fumar._

 _..._

 _O cuando le dijo que quería ordenarse en el sacerdocio, sin importar ser mujer, pues Dios hacía el llamado por igual. Y le confesó que, en todo caso, su condición era puramente biológica, porque nunca se había sentido "ella", ni "él", sólo era Heinkel y ya. Él calló unos segundos, que a ella le parecieron eternos, y después puso una mano sobre su cabeza y la despeinó._

 _\- Está bien - fue lo único que pronunció. - Tu cabello está muy largo, ¿no lo crees? Deberías decirle a Yumiko que te ayude a cortarlo - le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse por el solitario pasillo._

 _..._

 _\- Padre, he pecado._

 _\- Te escucho, hija._

 _\- He roto una promesa, la promesa que te hice hace años cuando era una niña. Prometí jamás volver a fumar y llevo casi medio año haciéndolo._

 _\- Huh..._

 _\- Aceptaré mi penitencia, pero no puedo jurar que dejaré de hacerlo._

 _\- Admites que has errado y eso está bien. Te arrepientes de haber pecado al romper tu promesa, eso está bien. Pero no es a mí a quien debes pedir perdón, sino_ a _Dios_ _Nuestro Señor. Y en cuanto a fumar... - un suspiró pesado salió de su boca y atravesó la pared del confesionario. - Es el menor de los males que debo corregir en ti. Vaya, Enrico, Yumiko y tú me sacarán canas muy pronto - bromeó, no obstante, con su seriedad habitual, provocando una sonrisa sincera en ella._

 _\- Lo siento, padre._

...

...La nostalgia y la pena la invaden, porque de nuevo está sola... Y el precursor de todo eso fue él, su profeta, su maestro, su perdición, quien la condenó, como el beso a Judas... Él, que la ha dejado huérfana, otra vez, y maltrecha en cuerpo y alma, porque se ha llevado todo lo bueno de su vida: la alegría y cariño de Yumi, incluso la cabezonería de Maxwell, y ese latido emocionado y ese regocijo bien disimulado al saberse parte de algo. Porque, aunque hubiera comprendido mucho antes de decidir pertenecer a la Sección XIII y de que él hablara con ellos, que ellos no serían como los demás, que no podían ni siquiera aspirar a ser como los demás, ella siempre albergó muy dentro de sí el gozo de sentir que su unión iba más allá del simple deber y conveniencia. Si fuera sentimental, diría que fueron como una familia y que él fue un padre para ellos; después de todo, él fue quien bajó a Enrico de su pedestal de soberbia y lo sostuvo en el momento de su muerte; él fue quien encaminó a Yumiko por un sendero y le mostró una forma de controlar, o aprovechar, su locura; él fue su inicio, el génesis de todo en su vida, su nueva vida, y ahora su muerte...

...

 _Ustedes serán siervos de Dios de ahora en adelante. Serán apóstoles, sin serlo. Serán creyentes, sin serlo. Serán traidores, sin serlo. Servirán al único y verdadero Dios, implorarán su perdón y se desharán de sus enemigos. Se erguirán como asesinos en las noches sin luna y, cuando la hora llegue, aceptarán la penitencia y castigo por todos sus pecados._

...

Y se permite llorar, ahí, tirada en el suelo, en tanto la sangre se derrama a través de sus heridas, impregnando el pavimento y las rocas de los edificios destrozados que yacen sobre éste. Su corazón late rápido, y lento, y de nuevo rápido, como si no supiera qué hacer, si detenerse o seguir. Las lágrimas caen una tras otra, interminables, y agradece estar sola, agradece que Yumiko no se preocupe, que Enrico no se queje de su debilidad, que Anderson no la consuele con sus palabras duras, pero comprensivas. Y llora más fuerte y un grito desesperado intenta abrirse paso por su garganta, sin lograrlo, porque duele, más que el disparo en su rostro, más que sus miembros cortados... - Maldita sea, mierda, maldita sea - repite como una letanía, porque en ese momento no tiene fe para rezar (hace mucho que la ha perdido). - Maldita se... - su voz se quiebra. Le parece que todo en ella se rompe, como el cuerpo de Yumi, atravesado por esos hilos; la carne de Maxwell, destrozada por esas almas en pena; Alexander, destruido por su pecado... - ¡Maldita sea! - por fin grita con todas sus fuerzas. - Malditos todos, su carne, su sangre, sus huesos, su locura... Los odio... Te odio... ¡Te odio! - y a su mente llegan las últimas palabras de ese hombre: _Nadie debe llorar... antes de ir a dormir... recuerden su oraciones... -_ ¿Cuáles oraciones? - pregunta con ironía. - Todos estamos condenados al infierno, nada nos salvará, ni siquiera tú... - la sangre se mezcla con agua salada y cubre su rostro; su respiración se altera, tose una, dos veces, y golpea el piso con el puño. Siempre fue la única que mantuvo los pies sobre la tierra a pesar de todo; la que hacía rabiar con sus burlas disimuladas a Maxwell; la que despertaba a Yumiko de sus pesadillas y la sujetaba a la realidad; la que lo siguió (a él) incondicionalmente, sabiendo que caería en el abismo por hacerlo..., pero ahora quiere enloquecer, para evadirse de ese sufrimiento, mas no puede, por eso gime y se retuerce, porque después de eso, de ese fin, debe iniciar una vez más, sobreponerse y continuar sin ellos... Ese es el legado que Anderson le ha dejado: la capacidad de regenerar no sólo su carne, sino también su corazón malherido.

Pasan segundos, minutos, horas, no lo sabe. Ha escuchado y sentido el estremecimiento de una gran explosión a lo lejos, quizá de la nave de esos malditos monstruos, y puede observar las estrellas que comienzan a brillar tímidamente en el cielo nocturno. El llanto ha ido disminuyendo poco a poco hasta transformarse en inhalaciones profundas y lentas y gotas ocasionales saliendo de sus ojos, pero la pena continúa ahí, bien asida a su corazón, como el clavo de Helena a la carne de Anderson. Busca entre sus bolsillos y saca un cigarro que se lleva a la boca con mano temblorosa, busca también con que encenderlo y sonríe con amargura.

\- Debiste ser más severo conmigo, Alexander, porque no he podido dejar este vicio... Sólo espero que nos veamos de nuevo, en el infierno, pues al menos ahí sí estaremos juntos por la eternidad: tú, Enrico, Yumiko, yo... como una familia, un familia maldita, mientras tú rezas por la salvación de las almas de tus hijos.

* * *

Es todo. No sé si esto entre a la temática del reto, pero tenía que escribirlo. Lo que puedo decir en mi defensa es que, desde que se me ocurrió este fic, no me dejó en ningún momento la imagen de Electra (la hija de Agamenón y Clitemnestra, de la mitología griega); no fue mi inspiración, sólo esa imagen estuvo ahí y ya (tal vez por eso esto resultó ser algo bizarro y confuso, o sólo es mi talento natural para la divagación y el sin sentido). Quise describir, o lo que sea, cómo rememora Heinkel en un momento difícil el apego que tenía hacia Anderson (para mí es obvio que él fungió como un padre para ellos tres, si no abiertamente, sí en sus pensamientos).

Ahora la explicación, porque quizá se hayan perdido al leerlo. Se supone que los primeros párrafos hablan sobre su posible llegada al orfanato (me inclino a pensar que, al igual que Maxwell, llegó pequeña a un asilo). Lo que está en cursivas son recuerdos que vuelven a ella (espero no haber caído en OoC). Y por último, cuando es herida y derrotada por Walter. En mi mente, ella pudo permanecer un buen rato ahí, abandonada, hasta que sus compañeros la encontraron. Nada de lo que aquí escribí sucedió, a excepción de las muertes de los Iscariotes, pero es algo que imagino que pudo haber ocurrido.

P.D. Investigué un poco acerca del sacerdocio para las mujeres, pero preferí no tratarlo mucho en este fic (esa podría ser otra historia, que nunca realizaré). Porque sí, creo que Heinkel es mujer, pero una a quien no le interesa serlo, ni tampoco hombre. No creo que ella tenga alguna definición de sí misma más que como Heinkel Wolfe, un asesino de Iscariote. Y que Anderson le hubiera permitido tan fácilmente entrar al seminario, ordenarse y usar el hábito sacerdotal, a pesar de ser tan tradicionalista en su fe, me hace pensar que debió tenerle un gran aprecio (¿amor?). Como sea, gracias por leer.


End file.
